gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EB-06/EOT Velocity Graze
* * * |developed into = ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr|operators = Cernos Alder|known pilots = Cernos Alder|armaments = *GR-H02.2 Battle Blade *GR-HXX Frequency Pick *GR-W11 130mm Rifle|system features = * * *Heat Dispersion System|standard equipment = *Hard Point *Head Sphere Sensor *GR-Es01 Flight Unit|unique aspects = Graze Frame|storyline = Gundam Build Divers Repose|optional handheld armaments = *Sword Mace *Proto-Railgun *Metal Blade *Butterfly Buster|optional remote armaments = *Large Fang|optional equipment = *Defensive Sub-Arm}} The '''EB-06/EOT Velocity Graze '''is a custom variant of the used by Cernos Alder as a substitute unit while the ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor was being developed. Design & Characteristics The Velocity Graze is a substitute mobile suit used mainly for testing different weapon types and combat styles. Thanks to its high performance the data collected serve as a base for the development of new weapons and system features. All the pieces were broken down into multiple components and have extra hardpoints giving the mobile suit a high degree of customization which is used to mount experimental or additional parts. Originally, a spare Graze Frame that was left behind in the workshop at Timelines. Cernos managed to complete the gunpla by using spare parts, some of which taken from an old broken . The Reginlaze's sensor unit in place of the standard Graze sensor and thrusters were added around the body allowing precise maneuvering. Its original weapons were lightly modified to match the suit's high performance. The Battle Blade has an added heat sink and the fire rate of the 130mm Rifle was slowed to prevent the waste of ammunition. Lastly, the Frequency Pick was developed to break through heavily armored targets. Other weapons were added to Velocity's arsenal later on for testing. Armaments * GR-H02.2 Battle Blade : A lightly modified variant of the original Battle Blade. An integrated heat sink was added within the blade increasing it's potential. * GR-HXX Frequency Pick : Similar in appearance to an ice pick, the head of the weapon vibrates at a high frequency increasing the weapon's puncture ability. * GR-W11 130mm Rifle : A twin magazine, anti-MS rifle taken from an . * Sword Mace : A leftover broad edged, sword-like weapon from the used for chopping. * Metal Blade : A small machete made from an X-Acto X212. Due to the weight of the weapon, it is used in a very similar fashion to the 's Shiguru Blade, requiring large swing arcs to use properly. * Proto-Railgun : A prototype railgun fixed to the left forearm, scratch built for testing sniper style combat. * GR-W11 130mm Rifle : A twin magazine, anti-MS rifle taken from an . * Butterfly Buster : A weapon found in the scrap bin in the workshop. The Butterfly Buster is an experimental weapon used by the that can switch between beam rifle or beam saber configurations. It was used to test beam compatibility with an based Gunpla. *Large Fang : A remote weapon made from the blade portion of the originally guided by wire but were upgraded to function independent from the mobile suit. Derived from the entire blade of the GN Sword II that does mean the Large Fangs have some ranged capabilities. Special Equipment & Features *Hard Points : Key points around the body of the Velocity Graze allows the ability to mount extra equipment to the unit. *Head Sphere Sensor : A sensor unit is hidden within the head of the Graze. The senor is revealed during long-range viewing and for scanning environments. Interestingly the sensor in the head is that of a Reginlaze. *GR-Es01 Flight Unit : Mounted on the hips, the pair of GR-Es01 Flight Units allowing the mobile suit increased mobility in space and allows the mobile suit to hover while under the influence of gravity. * Defensive Sub-Arms : A pair of crude looking sub-arm mounted shields used to protect the mobile suit from various angles thanks to its range of motion. * : A system borrowed from the 5th generation mobile suits to use with the Large Fangs. * : Compared to its story counterpart, the EXAM System in Gunpla Battle is used to improve the suit's performance. When the system is in use, the head camera and will turn red. * Heat Dispersion System : Due to the lack of overall vents, certain armor panels open slightly to radiate excess heat from within the mobile suit. A similar feature is seen on the Ver. Ka and RG versions of the . History At the time when Cernos first started battling in GPD, he had suffered numerous loses using his Barbatos Lupus had vowed to stop fighting openly until he found his own style. After spending some time away from GPD, Cernos would find a leftover Graze frame at a local Gunpla workshop. He had used the opportunity to create a prototype mobile suit for weapons development and practice different combat strategies. During its development, Cernos improved combat skills using this mobile suit. After various weapon tests, the eventual data and combat experience were incorporated into the ASW-G-41 Gundam Focalor. The two mobile suits traded many blows on several mock battles to refine each other's weaponry and tech. When Cernos began ownership of Timelines the Velocity Graze was put up on display near the bar's battle system as a reminder of how far Cernos had grown up until then. It was once again taken out for testing when the XVT-EOT Sibyl was deemed a failure and the new data was intended to upgrade the Focalor. However, after Cernos' accident, the Velocity's data was left unused for some time until one of Taishiro's engineers would use the data to create the EOT-G-41 Gundam Týr and finally disposing of the gunpla.